Sami finds out Lucas & Sonny had sex
by polarisgalaxy
Summary: Will runs into Sami's apartment and tells his mother that his dad and his boyfriend Sonny had passionate gay sex. Will lets his mom know the truth that he is the father of Gabi Hernandez baby. Sami believes Lucas is just trying to spite her and Will. Meanwhile, Sonny is having conflicted feelings he is attracted to Lucas but isn't sure if it was a good idea sleeping with him.


"Mom! Mom! Where are you?" Will cried as he ran into Sami's apartment searching for his mother.

Sami was on the telephone talking to the Japanese marketing department for Countess _Wilhelmina about_

_developing the new lipstick. _

_ "Will what is the matter son? I will call you back in a bit." Sami said as she told the marketing director _

_for the Japanese division of Countess Wilhelmina. Will face was pale, his eyes were bloodshot from _

_crying at the top of his lungs. Will was shaking he felt like his entire world was caving in on him and he _

_was going to drop dead and die._

_ "Mom, I have something to tell you but you promise not to be upset." Will said in a soft voice._

_ "What is it son tell me? Why don't you sit down Will so we can talk?" Sami suggested as she sat_

_down on the white sofa and Will followed and he curled into a ball._

_ "You are not going to believe what I am going to tell you." Will cried._

_ "What is it? Do you want some tea?" Sami was trying to be attentive but she was starting to get_

_scared and worried. Sydney and Johnny were over at EJ's apartment across the hall and Sami was_

_grateful the children do not see their older brother in such distress. Ali was spending the night with_

_Hope and Ciara._

_ "I caught dad and Sonny having sex!" Will blurted out._

_ "What the hell!" Sami's blue eyes burst out of her head she was spinning she could not believe what_

_Will was telling her._

_ "It is true mom, I saw dad and Sonny naked in Sonny's apartment having wild sex!" Will screamed._

_ "No, this can't be possible, Lucas is straight he's the most macho heterosexual man I know. Also, _

_Lucas doesn't even like Sonny he hates his guts." Sami stammered as she leaped from the couch and_

_circled the living room trying to collect her thoughts._

_ "You think I am making this shit up mom! Do you really fucking believe I want to tell you that my_

_dad was getting fucked up the ass by my boyfriend!" Will bellowed._

_ "Will, I believe you, I am just shocked! I am your mother and by the way son too much information!"_

_Sami yelled._

_ "I think I do need a cup of tea." Will said as he got up and walked quickly into the kitchen and started_

_brewing the tea. Sami followed Will and hugged her son she wanted to believe Will was telling the truth _

_but Lucas Horton gay? No way! Lucas has slept with half the women in Salem he's been with Nicole _

_Walker, Chloe Lane, Samantha Brady just to name a few. Lucas was a passionate lover though a tender_

_man who was also wild under the sheets._

_ "Lucas is gay, how is this possible? Why would Lucas and Sonny be having sex they don't like _

_each other?" Sami said as Will passed her a cup of coffee to drink._

_ "Sonny is mad at me for keeping a secret from him mom. I also need to tell you the truth as well."_

_Will said as he wiped his tears and had a sip of coffee. Will wasn't sure how he was going to tell_

_his thirty five year old mother she was going to become a grandmother at her young age._

_ "Will, why is Sonny mad at you? What is going on tell me? I love you and I will always support you_

_son." Sami said as she rubbed Will's shoulder. Will's relationship with Sami had improved dramatically_

_since she told Will she accepted his homosexuality back in May 2012 at the Dimera mansion. Will was_

_concerned and worried that Sami would turn on her son if he knew the truth._

_ "Don't worry about it mom I can't tell you." Will said softly as he turned his back to Sami._

_ "Will, you know I am going to find out the truth sooner or later so you might as well tell me son."_

_Sami replied in a stern voice._

_ "Okay, Gabi Hernandez is carrying my child and I think Sonny has figured it out and he's mad at me!"_

_Will blurted out as he slammed his coffee mug on the table almost shattering it._

_ "What the fuck? Will you are gay! Rafe and I saw you at the abortion clinic and Nick Fallon is the_

_father of Gabi's unborn child you are not the father!" Sami screamed._

_ "Yes mom, Gabi and I had sex in August 2012, do the math. Remember, back in August, Nick was still _

_in prison and Gabi says Cameron told her she is nine to twelve weeks pregnant. Gabi and I had sex in_

_August prior to me starting to date Sonny." Will said in a methodical voice._

_ "Oh my god! Oh my god! Will what the hell is the matter with you?" Sami slapped Will across the face_

_she was furious!_

_"Mom, I'm sorry, Gabi and I were hurting. I was upset because back in August I thought that Sonny was_

_dating this new guy Brian who is so much better than me. Brian is openly gay, he's masculine, he's _

_strong, he's confident and he's everything that I am not!" Will yelled._

_"Will, you never heard of using a fucking condom!" Sami cried as she stopped drinking her coffee and _

_started to walk around the coffee table in the living room.  
_

_"Mom, I know it is a shock, that I'm going to be teenage dad and you're going to be a grandmother at _

_thirty five but I had to tell you the truth." Will said as he reached out to his mother and hugged her._

_"So, Sonny used Lucas to have sex to get back at you? This is the part that doesn't make sense Will _

_because Lucas is straight." Sami said as she released herself from Will's embrace and sat on the sofa_

_next to her son._

_"Mom, dad went to military school when he was a teenager remember. You know what goes on at those_

_military schools a lot of gay sex." Will laughed._

_"Shut up Will this is not the time for jokes!" Sami tried to be serious but even she chucked._

_ "So, I'm gay and dad is at least bisexual, what do you think of that mom?" Will laughed._

_ "Will, I am still mad at you for not telling me that Gabi Hernandez is carrying your child. Rafe is going _

_to be furious when he finds out his teenage sister is having your baby!" Sami cried. Will grabbed his _

_mother's hand and held it he felt a surge of strength move through his body. Will knew that Sami always_

_had his back she wasn't the perfect mother but he knew she loved him so much. _

_"So, Sonny and you are over I guess?" Sami asked._

_"I know I hurt Sonny, I know I hurt him mom but why, why would Sonny have sex with my dad? I don't_

_get it. I didn't know there was a sexual attraction between Sonny and dad at all I never saw this coming."_

_"We are going to get to the bottom of this. I am going to call Lucas right now." Sami raced across the _

_room and grabbed her cell phone._

_"Lucas Horton, you better get your skinny white ass over here to my apartment ASAP! I swear Lucas _

_you've done some terrible things in your life but this one takes the cake having gay sex with Sonny_

_Kiriakis what the fuck is the matter with you!" Sami snapped and she threw her cell phone back into_

_her purse._

_ Meanwhile, at Sonny's apartment, he couldn't sleep and when he opened his eyes Lucas started at _

_him._

_ "What is it?" Sonny yawned as he looked at the older man's hard muscular body. Sonny was getting_

_hard and he slapped Lucas firm butt. Sonny really enjoyed fucking Lucas he had such a tight hole. It_

_was always good to fuck men with firm tight asses because these men know how to take cock. Sonny_

_could tell that Lucas is a power bottom he loves taking cock._

_ "I can't believe we are doing this Sonny. You and me, I'm not gay." Lucas said in an exasperated _

_voice. Lucas turned away from Sonny and the younger man put his arms around Lucas bulging biceps_

_and kissed his neck tenderly. Next, Sonny grabbed Lucas hard eight inch cock and jerked it._

_ "Lucas, you might not be gay but you certainly aren't straight. Let me tell you, the sex tonight was_

_amazing!" Sonny said with a smirk on his face._

_ "Really, I was good? I wasn't sure Sonny, I haven't been with a man in a while. I didn't know I still had_

_those feelings of passion and desire for another man until I met you. " Lucas said as he turned to Sonny_

_and kissed him passionately on the lips._

_ "Lucas, maybe you are bisexual? I don't know but what I do know is that I do have feelings for you."_

_Sonny said softly as he French kissed Lucas and drove his tongue down his throat._

_"I like you too Sonny I really do. I love the fact you are so ambitious, and that you own your own _

_business and you are a hard worker. I admire your work ethic." Lucas replied as he played with Sonny's_

_chestnut hair. Lucas pulled Sonny into him and he kissed the younger man's nipple and Sonny let out_

_a soft sigh. Lucas played with Sonny's eight inch cock and he squeezed his balls in his hands. Sonny_

_couldn't help it he was falling for Lucas. Lucas was everything Will wasn't he was assertive, masculine,_

_strong, and he was confident. By contrast, Will Horton was a flaming queen he was extremely _

_effeminate, he had no self confidence, and clearly had no self esteem. As Lucas began to suck Sonny's_

_hard cock, his mind drifted to " why couldn't Will had just told him the truth that he knocked up that_

_bitch Gabi Hernandez? Damn it! Gabi that fucking bitch she's such a damn screw up!"_

_ Sonny laid his head on the pillow as Lucas began to open Sonny's buttocks and began to rim his anus._

_Sonny was crying he wasn't sure if he was turned on or missing Will. Lucas moved up to Sonny and_

_began kissing him all over his body from his head, to his scrotum, to his shaft, and to his shoulders._

_Lucas turned Sonny over and was giving him a nice erotic massage. Sonny's mind was blank the wave_

_of pleasure was crashing in all over him he never remembered having sex this good! Will was so _

_inexperienced in bed and he wasn't really good at sucking dick either. Sonny didn't want to hurt Will's_

_feelings but he used too much teeth when he was giving him a blow job. By contrast, Lucas was a pro,_

_this man clearly knows how to suck did he was like a vacuum cleaner he just took Sonny's huge dick_

_all the way into his mouth and sucked it. _

_ "Lucas and Sonny open the fucking door now!" Sami yelled as she banged on the door._

_ "What the fuck do you want Sami?" Lucas asked._

_ "I want to know how you two bitches could betray Will's trust!" Sami yelled._

_ Sonny leaped from the bed put on some underwear and a blue shirt. Lucas sat in the bed under the _

_crème covers with a smile on his face. Lucas didn't give a fuck if Will or Sami was upset he was_

_finally happy being his true self and he liked Sonny. Sonny opened the door and Sami almost had_

_a heart attack she could not believe her ex husband, the father of two of her children was in bed_

_with another man._

_ "So, what is it that you want Sami?" Sonny asked in a sarcastic voice._

_ "Look Sonny, I know Will hurt you, but having sex with his father that's low man."_

_ "Was it also low when Will got Gabi Hernandez pregnant yet I had to find out from the grapevine?"_

_ "Lucas, you don't seem surprised about this news why is that?" Sami asked._

_ "Sonny told me, we have a connection Sami something you and Will and the rest of Salem are never _

_going to understand." Lucas said in a defiant tone from the bed._

_ "Lucas you are not gay!" Sami yelled._

_ "Lucas isn't straight Sami I should know he's a passionate lover!" Sonny yelled._

_"You fucking slut!" Sami slapped Sonny across his face but he simply laughed._

_ "This is rich, Salem's town bicycle calling me a slut! Look, you stupid fucking bitch I don't need to _

_explain the love Lucas and I have for each other! We don't owe you or Will anything so get the fuck_

_out of here now!" Sonny bellowed as he pushed Sami out of his apartment and slammed the door shut._

_"Yeah, you tell that fucking bitch Sonny! I am so tired of Will, and Sami and their bullshit! We don't _

_have to explain ourselves or our love for the rest of Salem." Lucas said._

_Sonny walked over to Lucas and ripped off his clothes._

_"I want you to fuck me up my tight hole Lucas!" Sonny yelled as he grabbed the lubricant and condoms_

_from his dresser drawer. Sonny put the water based lubricant up his ass and sucked Lucas cock at the _

_same time. Lucas was stiff hard as he laid on the bed. Sonny carefully guided his asshole on to the shaft_

_of Lucas cock and he older man fucked the younger man real good. For over an hour Lucas and Sonny_

_fucked until they could fuck no more. Both men were exhausted and fell asleep. Lucas and Sonny did not_

_realize the ramifications of their affair would be spread across Salem by Sami at the speed of lightening. _


End file.
